


sunset on the clouds

by lesbianvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbians in Space, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, POV First Person, Pining, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, in case anyone searches for it w the ship name, shayllura, some sort of post-zarkon au, uhhh thats all the tags i can think of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianvampire/pseuds/lesbianvampire
Summary: Shay is chosen to reside in the Castle with the rest of team Voltron, which is embarking on a diplomatic mission to ally with the inhabitants of other planets. During her time in the Castle, Shay unearths worrying secrets about one of Voltron's past enemies. As she investigates the questionable morality of team Voltron's choices, she also begins to fall for the lovely Princess Allura.





	1. Prologue + Dinner with the Paladins

Prologue  
“Are you sure you want to do this, Shay? We can’t guarantee your safety with us. There could be a Galra attack, or a castle malfunction, or a food shortage…”   
Hunk’s eyebrows are drawn together in concern, so I smile at him. “You don’t need to worry. I understand what I get into.”   
I pat his shoulder and under his paladin armor, he is soft. It is another reminder that I will be traveling with species very different from my own; Humans and Alteans.   
And speaking of Alteans…  
I glance at the one standing in front of the Castle. It’s the Princess. Allura, I believe she is called. Even from far away she is lovely. The contrast of her light hair and dark skin is so bold, so unheard of to those of us living with the Balmera. Our skin resembles the Balmera in color and texture, which was a blessing once the Galra took over; for it enabled us to go unnoticed by them most of the time. But the Princess? She stands out like the sunset on the clouds.   
She is mesmerizing.  
“Shay? Shay!” Hunk tugs at my arm and then releases it.   
“Oh - I’m so sorry, I was distracted.” Back under Galra rule I became distracted easily, daydreaming about what the surface and the sky were like. I should have known that freedom would make the daydreaming worse instead of better.  
“Don’t worry about it,” Hunk says. His easygoing smile comforts me and I smile back. Then I turn my gaze back toward the Castle.   
My name is Shay. I have lived with the Balmera my whole life. Today I will journey out into space on a mission of peace with the Voltron paladins. 

Chapter 1  
It is dinner time. I sit with the Paladins at the end of a very long table. The setting is awkward and formal, not at all like what I am used to, but I try to embrace its novelty. There is a rubbery green blob on each of our plates. Once the Alteans join us, they all begin to eat. I hesitate, glancing toward the Princess at the far end of the table, and pick up my fork. I’m about to taste the food when I hear a scream.  
My arm shakes and my fork clangs against the table. No one notices because they’re all looking at Lance, the blue paladin, who is staring at his plate in horror.   
“What the heck is this?” He lifts his fork to his eyes and peers at it. “There’s a hair!” He sets the fork down forcefully and glares at the Altean man, Coran. “I almost ate that! You should be more careful.”  
Coran seems insulted. “What? How do you know it’s mine?”  
“Who else in the Castle has orange hair?”  
Coran pulls himself up haughtily, about to respond, but Hunk interrupts. “It doesn’t matter whose hair it is, so long as there isn’t any more of it in the food.” He squints. “There isn’t any more, right?”  
“Wha– don’t ask me!”   
The small one, Pidge, sighs. “Of course there’s gonna be more.” She pokes the food on her plate with her fork. The others start doing it as well, even the adult human, Shiro. Keith, the paladin of the red lion, makes grumbling noises as he stares down at his food.   
The paladins look so unhappy, but I don’t understand. Why do they take so much care over avoiding such a small thing as a hair? Perhaps it’s a harmless alien quirk. Unless…  
“Oh, dear! Is it dangerous?” I ask Coran. It would be terrible for such a tragedy to occur so soon into the trip.  
The entire table falls silent. The humans look at me with confusion in their eyes, and perhaps...pity? I realize I have said something wrong and I blush at my mistake.   
The Princess speaks. “Coran, these are the paladins of Voltron you are serving, not some run-of-the-mill yalmors! For goodness sakes, please put some care into your cooking, or else the universe may be doomed! We can’t have them ingesting your greasy locks!”  
Lance points at Allura. “What she said!”  
Coran chuckles. “Ah, Princess, I suppose you’ve got a point there. I will make sure to double and even triple check the food goo next meal.” I think I see him wink at Allura, but I’m not sure.  
Allura spread her hands. “For now, paladins, you’ll just have to make do. Enjoy!”  
The paladins continue to complain, but it all appears very good-natured. Allura seems satisfied as she munches her dinner. I taste some of the green blob. The texture is unlike any food I have ingested before. It tastes slightly sweet, yet also filling. I eat until I am hungry no more, all the while savoring these strange new textures and flavors.  
“Dismissed!” declares Coran, standing and pushing back his chair forcibly and abruptly. “Hunk, you’re on dishes tonight.”  
“Aww, but I gotta show Shay around. She ought to have someone help her adjust to her new home.”  
“I’ll do it!” Allura pipes up. “I will show Shay to her room.” She gives a bright, excited smile in my direction, and my heart pounds. I smile back, shy and hopeful.  
“‘Kay! Catch you later, Shay!” Hunk waves at me as the Princess and I leave the room, and I wave back.   
\--------------  
She shows me to my chamber, and I find that it is a bit small, with a bed on one side and a dresser for clothing on the other. But I am used to sleeping in confined quarters, so it does not bother me one bit. If anything, it feels somewhat lonely.   
“Would you like me to help you unpack?” Allura asks gently.   
“I am flattered, but there is no need,” I assure her. She stands close to me and with a mere glance I can see all of the hues of her eyes - blue, violet, green; swirls of colors in a way I’ve never seen in someone’s eyes before. I take an unsteady step backward into my new room, sling my carrying bag onto the floor, and sit.   
“Oh, what nonsense.” Allura’s voice is light and when she looks at me I know she isn’t making fun. She kneels next to me. “Look, I know adjusting to change can be difficult. I’ve been in a cryopod for the last ten thousand years, and sometimes I still feel so alone. But I’m not. I had Coran, and now I have the paladins as well. And you have me.” She touches my arm. “Please, don’t hesitate to ask me for assistance, or even for company. I don’t want you to feel alone as I did.”  
“Okay,” I tell her, flattered. “I won’t. Thank you, Princess.”   
She nods graciously. “Of course. Everyone needs a friend. So, shall we start unpacking?”   
“I suppose we shall,” I reply. I unbutton my carrying bag and remove its possessions. There are several tunics that I am to wear while I stay with the Voltron team to aid in its mission. I have also brought with me some cave root snacks and changes of head jewelry. They make clack-clack sounds as they are rustled together. I place all of these items in neat piles on the floor.   
“These are lovely,” Allura says, examining a pale blue head jewelry ring.   
“I’m glad you think so,” I say. “I wanted to bring my best for our missions.”   
“And you certainly did,” Allura says. She jumps to her feet. “I have the perfect circlet for you to wear as a diplomat! Let me fetch it.” She hurries off to her bedroom.   
“Thank you, Princess!” I call after her. Once I’m sure she’s out of sight, I reach into a pocket in my tunic. Inside is one last treasure I brought with me, a Balmera crystal no bigger than Allura’s hand. I cradle it in my own hands, much larger than those of Alteans. I know I shouldn’t be keeping secrets from the team, especially this early on in the mission, but this crystal feels like a piece of home. I already miss Rax, miss my parents and my dear grandmother. If I had it taken away from me, I don’t know what I would do. So I decide to keep it hidden. I place the crystal in my dresser and conceal it with the tunics. Just then, Allura rushes back in.  
“I found some circlets,” she says, panting. “Would you like to try them on in my room?”  
“I’d love to,” I reply. I follow her out and take a last look at the dresser. The crystal will be safe, I’m sure of it.


	2. Bonding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay hangs out with Hunk and Keith while Hunk tells a story

I am lounging on a couch with Hunk and Keith. After a week in the Castle, I feel as if I know everyone well. The two paladins are very close, though they seem quite different. Hunk is kind and friendly and open, like the sun in the sky. Keith is much quieter. I worried at first that he was upset with me, but Hunk took me aside one day and explained that no, he is just reserved. I can understand that, because my brother Rax is the same way. He intimidates but only because of his caring heart.   
Rax, as well as my whole family, was hesitant to allow me to travel with a half-Galra. We were all honored when Princess Allura requested me to join the team and help spread word of peace throughout the galaxy. But it is not difficult to understand the reason for my family’s worry, and I admit that at first I was a bit anxious when I thought of living with someone with the blood of those who imprisoned us running through his veins. Now I know that Keith is another brave paladin, one who deserves his spot with the rest of them no matter where he has come from. And besides, I can hardly be frightened of someone curled up on the couch the way he is now.  
Hunk recounts an old mission and laughs. He makes Keith smile, a sight that I rarely see. Hunk’s story is captivating, and when he is finished I ask him to tell another one.  
“Hmm…” Hunk frowns and stares off into space. “What’s a story you haven’t heard about yet?” He snaps his fingers. “Oh, I know! Our encounter with Rolo and Nyma!”  
“Rolo? Nyma?” I am intrigued.   
Keith snorts. “Oh, you mean how Lance got tied to a tree? That’s a fun one.” He stretches. “Let’s hear it.”  
Hunk rubs his hands together. “All right. Prepare to hear the tale of how I was right and everyone else was wrong.” He grins and I laugh. Hunk is a wonderful person to be around.  
“This was actually right before we rescued you, Shay. The Castle picked up a distress signal, which I wanted to ignore in favor of getting to the Balmera, but Allura insisted we help whoever sent out the signal.” Hunk paused. “Nothing against you! But Voltron is supposed to help everybody, and not just our friends, so…” He makes a face.  
“Do not worry,” I tell him cheerfully. “I completely understand.” And I do. I respect the Princess for sticking to her code of ethics even in a difficult situation. It is the admirable trait of a leader.   
“So we get down there,” Hunk continues, “and we meet these two aliens and their robot. There was a tall guy, Rolo, and a girl, Nyma. The robot’s name was, uh, Beezer? I think? The aliens claimed that their ship was broken, and since we’re all so nice here, we agreed to help.”  
“I’m nice,” Keith interrupts. Hunk looks surprised for a moment, then laughs. “You sure are, buddy,” he says as he puts an arm around Keith, who looks almost smug.   
“Once we met those aliens, Lance fell head over heels for Nyma,” Hunk reminisces. “Man, he was really showing off. I haven’t seen that kind of action from him since the Garrison days. While he was doing his stuff, I helped Rolo fix the ship. Right off I knew that guy was hiding something. Acting all nice and friendly and stuff - give me a break! But I did what he asked, and can you guess what happened next?” He raises his eyebrows. I shake my head, curious.  
“They stole the blue lion!” Hunk exclaims. I gasp. “Lance was showing Nyma around in the blue lion and when they landed on a moon, she handcuffed him and Rolo took their ship to pick up her and the lion.”   
“What a deceptive bunch of rogues!” I say. “What did you do?”  
“Well, there was this asteroid belt, see, but Keith caught up and blasted their ship and we cornered them,” Hunk says. He pats Keith’s head affectionately.   
Keith shrugs. “It wasn’t that hard,” he says. “The red lion and I have a pretty strong bond.”  
“Still, it seemed pretty amazing,” Hunk says, and I have to agree. Chasing a ship and dodging asteroids at the same time must be difficult. “Then we rescued Lance and dropped off those guys right where we found ‘em.” Hunk sighs. “It was all a pointless detour that left you imprisoned by the Galra for longer. Shay, I’m sorry.”  
I smile sadly. “Hunk, I knew you would arrive sooner or later. I was not even surprised when they used me as bait. I’m only glad that we have all made it out alive and well.”   
“Yeah…” Hunk perks up a bit. “Me too! I’ve got you, and Keith, and everyone else in the Castle! C’mon, group hug.” He hugs me and Keith. I giggle. How lucky I am to have such friends.   
Once we disengage from the hug, I notice Allura stride into the room. She wears her usual gown and her hair is in a bun. Our eyes meet and she grins.  
“Paladins, it is so good to see you welcoming our guest! Make sure to get good rest tonight, because we visit the Tralpen planet tomorrow.”  
“Got it,” Keith says. He gives us a small wave and walks off.   
Hunk yawns. “Yeah, it’s time for me to hit the hay. Good night Shay, Allura.” He stretches and then heads to his room.  
I feel excited but also nervous at the prospect of tomorrow’s mission. Allura and Coran mentioned that it was expected to be a peaceful one, but I still feel apprehensive at the thought of meeting inhabitants from another planet.   
“You look worried,” Allura tells me.  
“I do worry a little.”  
“That’s understandable. Interplanetary relations are always tricky business. But I’ve chosen a fairly peaceful planet and I believe it will go well.” She smoothes down a stray hair.  
“I am glad.” I smile. “With your leadership, I’m sure that we will be perfectly safe.”  
“Thank you for saying so, Shay!” Allura says. She seems surprised. “Now I think we both ought to get some sleep as well. Good night.”  
“Good night, Princess,” I tell her. I watch her as she leaves and I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u liked that!! sorry there wasnt much allura interaction, i wanted to give a feel for how shay is getting along with her other teammates. if you would like to give feedback, i'd love to hear it!


	3. Shay's First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron visits with a peaceful planet and Shay gets her first taste of another planet - literally, because they've prepared a feast!

Truth be told, I don’t know how I expect the Tralpenites to greet us. I suppose it might be a quiet welcoming at best, and a violent rejection at worst. We cautiously step outside of the Castle, deeming it safe as no one has attacked us thus far. I steady the fancy circlet on my head, the one that signals my status as the Princess’s diplomat, and study the surroundings. Allura has told me beforehand that the region where we landed is called a desert.The air is warm and dry, and the ground is dusty and hard. There is little vegetation, but I can see a few clumps of yellow flowers thriving in the cracks in the dirt. Coran, Allura, and I lead the way and the Paladins follow us. A small crowd of Tralpenites has gathered right outside of the Castle. They resemble Alteans but are all a bit more squat and short, only slightly taller than Pidge. Their skin is in varying shades of blue and they have dark, almost black hair. The tunics they wear appear similar to mine but with more layers. The sight of a species I have never seen before is exciting, even if it is not so different as, say, a Bytor.   
“I am Princess Allura of Altea,” Allura announces. She nods to Coran and me. “These are my diplomats, Coran and Shay.” I give a little wave. “And these,” she gestures behind us, “are the Paladins of Voltron!”   
The Tralpenites erupt into cheers and shouts. I glance at the Paladins. Lance seems to be eating up the attention, while Keith watches him and smirks. Shiro smiles calmly and waves to the crowd. Pidge seems rather lost and Hunk puts a hand on her shoulder and says something to her, causing her to grin.   
One Tralpenite pushes its way through the crowd and clears its throat. “Greetings, Team Voltron! My name is Masen. We received your signal from the old communicator that King Alfor left with us long ago. Although my people haven’t been in contact with Alteans in a long time, we have heard tell of your recent deeds to stop tyranny throughout the galaxy. As the ruler of Tralpen, I welcome you!” He takes a deep bow and the other Tralpenites applaud. I clap politely as well.  
Over the applause, Masen yells one last thing. “We must treat our guests to the feast we have prepared in their honor!”   
Members of the crowd exclaim in approval and usher us all forward. We walk some ways until we reach a spot with several rows of tables and benches. An array of dishes drenched in fragrant sauces and stuffed with meats is placed on the tables. More Tralpenites are standing by the food, waiting to assist us and looking at us curiously.   
“Please, sit down and make yourselves comfortable,” Masen tells us. Allura sits at the head of the table. I sit close to her and Coran next to me, while Masen takes the seat opposite to me. The Paladins also sit, mingling with the Tralpenites. The conversation is loud and I am slightly intimidated, but I glance at Allura and feel calm again. She looks truly regal overseeing the chaos. There is no one else I would want leading Team Voltron. Leading us.   
Masen stands and everyone quiets a bit. “It is time for a meal to welcome our heroic guests. Let us feast, side by side!” He sits and we all applaud, then begin eating. I had breakfast only some time ago, but the food is delicious. The grain is filling and the sauces are rich and creamy. I feel that this must be one of the perks to being a part of an interplanetary defense team, that I have the opportunity to try such tasty new delicacies. After several minutes, Allura quietly addresses Masen.  
“What we have been doing is leaving communication devices with leaders of various areas, just as my father did long ago. However, these ones have updated technology so that they may relay more detailed and accurate messages. If you are ever in danger that you cannot handle by yourself, such as Galra rogues, send us a message and we will come to your aid.” Her blue eyes have turned serious. “Do you understand? We trust you not to misuse this device.”  
He pats her hand, which is resting on the table. “Of course, my dear princess. We of Tralpen can take care of ourselves for the most part, but if there is an emergency, we will call for you.”   
Allura relaxes. “Wonderful.” She hands Masen a small, sleek handheld device with several buttons. It looks to be made of similar material as the Castle tech.   
“Our technology expert can show you how to operate this, once, uh - once they are finished eating.” She gestures to Pidge, who is devouring some sort of milky pudding.  
Masen chuckles. “Very well. Thank you for your assistance.”  
“Of course! It’s only our duty. And thank you for this delicious food!” Allura replies. She takes a chocolatey sweet from a platter and munches thoughtfully. She turns to me.   
“What a wonderful reception!” she says. Her face is covered in crumbs and somehow, it’s adorable.   
“Truly,” I agree. “We are fortunate that they welcome us so.”   
After we have all finished the meal, the Paladins fraternize with the Tralpenites while Allura and Coran talk with Masen. I stay by Allura’s side, though I don’t understand some of what is being said. There is no signing of documents - I suppose that the presence of the princess of Altea and her diplomats is binding enough. Once the political business is finished, Allura says I am free to wander around and talk to the locals like the Paladins are doing. I wander over to where Hunk and Lance are enthusiastically telling a small audience the story of how they rescued a mermaid queen. The two of them seem so in tune with each other, interrupting the story at just the right moments so as to heighten the excitement and suspense. I sit down and listen to them tell story after story, of adventures both in space and on Earth. Enough time passes that the sunlight becomes dim and Coran suggests that we leave. We say our final thank-yous and goodbyes and return to the Castle.   
Most of the team lounges on the couches in the common area but I enter my room instead. All the commotion from today has left me a bit tired. I place the head circlet on my dresser and lie down on the floor, as it is more comfortable than the too-small bed. Soon I hear two soft knocks at the door, and it swings open. I scramble into a sitting position and look up. Princess Allura stands in the doorframe and steps inside.  
“I have something for you,” she announces. Her eyes meet mine, and they are playful, almost teasing, but underneath lies something sweet and genuine. I wonder what she could be thinking.   
Allura sits next to me. From behind her back she presents a yellow flower. I recognize it as one of the flowers from the Tralpen desert.   
“For you,” she tells me. I take the flower from her hand. It looks much smaller in my own hand. “When I saw these flowers on the planet, their color struck me as familiar. I realized that they remind me of your eyes, Shay. The shifting yellow hues, warm and hardy.” She places her hand on my own. “Only something incredibly resilient could survive such a harsh climate and bring a rare beauty to it in the process.” She holds my gaze for a moment longer, and I realize she is waiting for me to say something.  
“I love it! This means the world to me. Thank you many, many times over, Princess.” I think I might be rambling. I hope not. Allura chuckles.  
“I’m glad to hear it,” she replies. “And by the way, you did a wonderful job as diplomat today. I only hope that the rest of the planets we visit are as agreeable.” She appears lost in thought for a moment and then snaps out of it.   
“So! I will be in my room if you need me. Have a nice evening, Shay,” she tells me. She stands and heads for the door.  
“You too, Princess,” I reply. When the door is closed again, I examine the flower more closely. It truly is lovely, with soft, vibrant petals and a supple green stem. I place it on the dresser next to the circlet, although for a moment I consider hiding it among my clothes. Right then, it feels almost as important as the crystal from my dear Balmera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge uses both she/her and they/them pronouns, since in this story she is a nonbinary trans lesbian. Also, I loosely based the Tralpen culture after North Indian culture, since it's part of my heritage. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I appreciate any comments you leave <3


	4. Infiltration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay takes a stroll around the castle and meets someone new

From outside of the training room, I hear the sounds of Hunk’s cannon blasting the the metal practice droids. Today is what Lance calls a “lazy day,” when the team takes a break from saving the world to relax and plan its next exploit. Hunk certainly isn’t taking this time to lounge around. He seems very intent on improving his skills as a fighter. I decide to give him some space. I would chat with Allura, were she not busy showing Pidge some of the mechanics of the Castle. I wouldn’t want to interrupt their work. There are so many people on this ship, but there are times that I feel alone.  
I take a walk along a dark corridor. Lance and Keith say that this hallway is haunted. The others do not believe them, so I pay little attention to these claims. Still, I understand why they might find it spooky. There is much shadow and little light. I am not scared, but I am a little lonely. I hoped that perhaps if I was by myself, my mind would find things to think about that aren’t Princess Allura. Instead, I seem to be thinking about her even more. About her lovely blue-violet eyes and her infectious laugh and the way she talks to the space mice when she thinks no one else is watching. If I came up in her thoughts half as often as she does in mine, I would be the luckiest Balmeran alive.   
A clanging noise startles me. I look around and see no one. I can’t imagine what could cause clanging where everything was silent a moment before. Could it be what Keith and Lance say haunt these halls? I picture my brother Rax scolding me for being so childish. Of course not. Rax would be unfazed by the mysterious clamor, and that is how I pretend to be.   
I hear a loud CRASH from behind me and swivel around. On the ground an air vent grate clatters to a stop, the sound echoing off of the walls of the hallway. I look up and I see the vent from whence the grate fell. Moreover, I see a face peeking out of the vent. I step back, startled. An intruder! Such a thing doesn’t seem possible with the Castle’s intricate defense system, yet here it is, right in front of my eyes. The intruder has a pale face and a long neck, with four yellow head-tails tied back with a blue band. They glance my direction, and their violet eyes widen.  
“You! Balmeran!” they hiss. “Don’t make a sound, or I’ll shoot.” They pull their arm free from the vent and in their flipper-like hand is a blaster. My breath catches in my throat. I know that if it comes to a fight, I’ll be able to win, blaster or no blaster. Surely they know it, too. But I’m not one for violence, not when it can be helped, so I stay silent. They hop down from the vent and look me over, glaring warily.   
I speak softly so I do not set them off. “Who are you?” I ask. There is more important information I could demand of them, but I start with a simple question.   
The intruder scoffs. “What, the princess hasn’t told you about me? Guess she and the paladins were too embarrassed by the stunt we pulled.”  
An embarrassing stunt….My mind drifts back back to a moment spent in the common area with Hunk and Keith. “You - you’re Nyma, the rogue!”  
“The one and only.” She winks. “I suppose you’re Shay, Team Voltron’s favorite Balmeran? I heard you were in a bit of a pickle due to some information Rolo and I may or may not have sold the Galra. Good to see you’re out of that situation.”  
“It is good to be out of it,” I concede. “But you will be in a position much worse that what I suffered if you cause harm to anyone on this ship.”  
“Relax, sweetheart,” Nyma says. “I’m not here to hurt anyone. Rolo and I just wanted to, ah, borrow something of yours.”  
“How you borrowed the Blue Lion, you mean? I don’t think so,” I cross my arms.   
Nyma waves a hand dismissively. “Nothing so grand. At least, not this time. We just need a crystal to power our ship.”  
“A Balmeran crystal?” I gasp. “You couldn’t! The Castle only has one ship-class crystal, and it is in use!”  
“No. Not a ship-class crystal.”  
I frown. “Then how…”  
Nyma lets out a huffy breath. “I shouldn’t expect a friend of Princess Allura’s to understand, but Rolo and I, we’ve gotten pretty good at surviving off of very little. He’s configured our ship so that we only need the tiniest of crystals to power it. I’m sure your friends wouldn’t even notice anything was missing.”  
My heart pounds. Not due to my amazement that a couple of rogues could have made such a technological breakthrough, nor to my annoyance on Allura’s behalf that this girl would dare insult the princess so. No, the emotion that courses so heavily through my blood at this moment is shock. For I know a way to obtain the small crystal that she needs. Attempting to extract a piece of the large crystal powering the Castle might prove dangerous and erratic, but there is another solution. It lies just down the hall in my bedroom dresser under a pile of tunics.  
But why should I help Nyma? She is one of our enemies, is she not?  
Nyma rolls her eyes. “I don’t have time for this.” She darts past me and shoots a grappling line from a gadget she pulls out of her belt. Before she can get deeper into the castle, I tackle her, and the grappling line snaps. I swat the blaster out of her hand and it skitters across the floor. Nyma wriggles and writhes, trying to escape, but I will not let her go just yet.   
“Huh,” Nyma pants, “that usually works.” She twists her head around and gives me a fake smile. “What is it, sweetheart?”  
“What do you mean by insulting Allura?” I demand, my tone sharper than usual. “She is a kind and fair princess. Far more so than you would be if you were in her position, I do not doubt.”   
“Oh, is she? Then why did she leave us stranded and helpless while the Galra searched for us? Do you think the Galra care that we were weak and starving? They arrested us.” Tears well up in Nyma’s violet eyes. Her head rests on the ground and she stares at the wall. “We managed to escape and we’ve been traveling from planet to planet, making a living as best as we can, but sooner or later we always have to run again. Now our ship’s crystal is breaking and unless we get a new one, we’ll be sitting yalmors stranded in space.”   
Hunk told me that Nyma was a liar. I look into her face, puffy and tear-streaked, and I sense that this is a rogue who would never give up her dignity this way unless she were desperate. I gently ease off of her and help her to her feet, grasping her wrists both to steady her and to keep her from running.   
“I will find a way to help you,” I promise. “But you must leave now if you do not wish to be found and captured by my friends. We will meet here again on another day.”   
I release her. She nods, sniffling, then turns, grabs her blaster, and flees into the vent. I pick up the grate and fix it back into place as best as I can. I have a vague feeling that I am being manipulated, but by whom, I do not know. Only one thing is certain: sooner or later, Princess Allura and I will need to have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry that it took so long to update. hope u like this chapter!!


	5. Trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of Team Voltron go on a walk through the rainforest and find something unexpected.

“Are we there yet?” Pidge asks for the third time today as we trudge through layers of damp foliage.  
“We’ll get there when we get there,” Shiro asserts. Unlike Pidge, he seems to have no trouble stepping over thick weeds and tree roots. “For now, try to stay patient.”  
“I hate the outdoors,” Pidge grumbles. She swats at the air, nearly hitting Keith in the face. He yelps.  
Such is the manner in which we have explored this planet for the past fifteen minutes. Allura tells me that this region is called a rainforest. The air is heavy with humidity, so much so that I almost feel as though I am underwater. Trees and bushes grow close together and in great numbers. Among them hover small clouds of various insects. They cannot seem to pierce through my skin, but all of the other members of Team Voltron complain about their bites.  
I can tell that none of us enjoy this walk. However, it is an unfortunate necessity if we are to make contact with every inhabited planet we come across. Though the planet seemed barren of intelligent life forms from the air, when we approached more closely we saw columns of smoke rising from within the forest. What’s more, Hunk claims that his scanner is picking up some sort of foreign technological signal in the direction of the smoke. The rainforest is too thick for the Castle to safely land in it, hence our grueling trek.  
I crane my neck, trying to see how close we are to the source of the smoke. It may be my imagination, but I believe we have not far to go. I refrain from telling the others this. I don’t want to disappoint them in case I have misjudged. Speaking of misjudgements and disappointments...I glance at Allura, who is walking to my left. I have not yet brought up my encounter with Nyma to her. One reason for this is simply that I have not been able to get her alone within the past few days. As much as I care for the rest of the team, I don’t trust them with this information. They may decide that it is best to attack Rolo and Nyma while they are weak. Maybe they would be right, but they didn’t see the haunted look in Nyma’s eyes. Whatever petty crimes she and Rolo committed could never justify such a fate.  
In my heart, I know that the real reason that I haven’t spoken to Allura about the situation yet is that I am afraid. I don’t want to discover that the loveliest girl I have ever met could be the cause of unjust suffering. I thought I knew her. I want to hold on to the image of Allura as good and heroic for as long as I can. I know I am hiding from the truth and I chastise myself, but I cannot bring myself to face it.  
“Look!” Lance exclaims. I jump in surprise. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I didn’t notice we had reached a small clearing. The smoke rises from beneath a pile of boulders many yards away. I look around but see no one.  
“I don’t understand,” Hunk says, squinting at his scanning device. “Could someone be trapped under there?”  
“We have to check,” Keith replies, his face grim. He sprints across the clearing. The other two boys follow suit.  
“Wait for me!” Pidge calls. She runs after them, her short hair flying wildly.  
Shiro frowns and begins to walk in their direction. “Be careful. You don’t know who or what is over there.”  
I glance at Allura, who stares off into space with a furrowed brow. “Something was giving off a signal,” she murmurs, “but there’s no one here. If those boulders fell on someone, how would they send out the signal? They would’ve been crushed, unless they were very small, or…”  
She puts a hand to her mouth. “Very large. Oh, quiznak. Paladins!” she yells. Only Shiro turns to look back at her; the others are too far away to hear. “Paladins, get back! You are all in danger!”  
“What do you mean?” I ask her. She opens her mouth to speak, but a thunderous rumble cuts her off. My jaw drops as I watch the mound of boulders shudder and erupt, sending rocks flying in all directions. Something huge, purple, and metallic emerges from the pile. It roars, and my heart pounds in my throat.  
“A robeast!” Allura cries. She grabs my arm. “Shay, we need to get back to the Castle. You and the other paladins run as quick as you can, and I’ll try to slow this thing down.”  
“I can’t leave you here!” I exclaim. Allura smiles faintly.  
“Go. I’ll be fine.”  
So I run. It isn’t long before the Paladins catch up to me. If this path was difficult to travel before, it is nearly impossible now. Our only bit of fortune is that the way is clearer than it was earlier because we have already traversed it once. Still, I bump into trees and stumble through shrubs more often that I would like.  
When we finally emerge from the rainforest, the lions are waiting. They open their jaws for their paladins to mount.  
“See you on the flip side, Shay!” Lance shouts. I wave and then watch as the lions with their paladins take off into the sky, soaring over the trail that caused us so much suffering. It occurs to me that I am of little use in combat situations such as this. But no matter. Allura told me to go to the Castle, so that is what I will do.  
I explain to Coran what happened, or I try to. Everything happened so fast that I’m not certain whether my perception of the situation is accurate. Nevertheless, Coran seems to understand. He raises the particle barrier and pilots the Castle higher. Suddenly I can see Voltron, engaged in a battle with the robeast. But he is not the only one occupying its attention. A smaller figure wreathed in pink light darts about, hurling boulders at the robeast. I gasp in astonishment. I knew Allura could use magic, but I have never seen it used in this way before.  
The sight should bring me joy. Instead I feel only sadness. I thought I knew Allura, but now I realize there is much about her with which I am unfamiliar. Is the princess who attacks a robeast head-on and leaves criminals to starve the same princess who rescued my Balmera and negotiates with every peaceful civilization we meet? I don’t know for sure, but for the sakes of the galaxy, Nyma, and my heart, I hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u enjoyed that!! please leave kudos/comments if u can. feel free to hmu @ shayllura on tumblr if u want to talk about the space lesbians a little more!!


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shay finally relays her encounter with Nyma to Allura.

I must tell her.  
I have been dodging the subject whenever Allura and I talk, lately. I always bring the conversation back to her, asking her about her plans for the team, how she feels, what she hopes to achieve. I adore hearing her answers, but I cannot continue in this state of untruthfulness. I must relay to her my encounter with Nyma, even if it changes the way I view her for good. An omission of truth is still a lie. I don’t want to keep lying to someone so dear to me.  
The difficult part is finding a time to talk with Allura alone. I choose one evening when Hunk and Keith serve a chocolate cake they baked together. While everyone is gathered in the kitchen tasting the dessert, I ask Allura if I can have a word with her privately. She agrees, an inquisitive look on her face. We leave behind the sounds of chatter among Coran and the other paladins.  
I still hold my paper plate in one hand as we walk aimlessly. The cake is no doubt delicious, but my anxiety causes it to taste like dust in my mouth. Allura puts her hand on my arm, and I jump.  
“Are you all right? You seem unwell,” Allura notes, concerned. She moves her hand away.  
“I am fine. I am only a bit worried, for I have something important to tell you and I fear that you may be upset by it,” I admit.  
Allura’s cheeks redden. I hope I did not say something wrong already. “Shay, you don’t need to worry about upsetting me,” she asserts. “Whatever it is, you can tell me. In fact,” she adds, looking away, “I have something I ought to tell you as well. But please, you should go first.”  
We turn a corner, and I realize that we are at the control room of the Castle. The large windows reveal masses of glittering stars scattered in the void, and nothing else. “A few days ago,” I begin, “I had an encounter in one of the Castle hallways.”  
“Yes?” Allura takes my hand, squeezes it in encouragement. Any other time I would be pleased, but now I just feel miserable.  
“It was….Allura, I should not have waited so long to let you know. She snuck aboard the Castle somehow. She said her name was Nyma.”  
“Nyma?” Allura pulls her hand away. She looks up at me, a fierce gleam in her blue eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”  
“I know it does not sound right, but please listen. Hunk told me of how Nyma and Rolo tricked you, so I was prepared to apprehend her. But the things she said…” I cover my face with my hand. My own eyes shut, I see Nyma’s, teary and bitter and full of truth. I lower my hand and it clenches into a fist, almost by itself. “She said that she and Rolo were arrested by Galra and narrowly escaped. That they have been stranded in space, barely surviving. She wants only a crystal, Allura. She does not mean to cause harm, but simply desires to find a planet where the two of them can hide from the Galra and make a living.”  
The intensity drains from Allura’s gaze, replaced by shock. I let out a breath and start to pace, feeling more and more tense. “Before Nyma departed, I gave her my word that I would help her. I hid this from you because I did not know whether you would approve of my decision to assist your former adversaries. And when Nyma told me that you were the cause of her misery, I did not know what to think. Please forgive me, Princess.”  
“Forgive you?” Allura plops herself down on the floor. I turn to regard her and see her chin tremble. “Shay, my….my dear friend, I am the one who should apologize to you. Not just you - to Nyma and Rolo as well. I had no idea.”  
I kneel next to the princess. Her eyes, usually so bright, are filled with tears. “I have made mistakes in the past,” she admits. “It is to be expected among young princesses like myself, when given a great deal of responsibility. Still, to doom two helpless individuals to this fate….I would never commit such an act on purpose. I’m sorry that I ever gave you cause to believe I might. I am only grateful that you shared this information with me, so that I may fix this problem that I caused.” She sniffles and wipes her eyes.  
I wrap my arms around her, holding her close. I feel her trembling against my tunic. She takes steady, deep breaths and I nuzzle her hair. I recall the day I stepped into the Castle for the first time, when I saw Allura and thought her to be as unique and lovely as the sunset on the clouds. Now I know better than before that she is all of these things, but she is also an ordinary girl, scared and hopeful for the future. So I hold her as she calms herself.  
She finally pulls away. Though her face is streaked with tears, she looks a bit more cheered. I try to reassure her. “You will not be alone. I will do my best to help you find a solution,” I say. I remember the small Balmera crystal in my room. “In fact, I already have some ideas.”  
Allura gives me a wobbly smile. “Shay, you are entirely too good for this universe.” I blush, but I don’t believe Allura notices. She stands up and dusts off her dress, then extends her hand to me. I take it and she helps me up.  
My hand lingers on hers for a moment longer than necessary, until I pull it away and smooth my tunic self consciously. “We should probably rejoin the others,” I say.  
Allura dabs at her eyes with her sleeve. “Agreed.”  
As we walk back to the kitchen, I recall something Allura said earlier. “What was it that you wanted to tell me?” I ask.  
She appears surprised by the question. “Oh, that. It’s nothing urgent. I think for the time being we should concentrate our efforts on trying to help Nyma and Rolo, and I don’t wish to distract from that.” I nod. She continues. “I will tell you at a later time, I promise. I don’t want to keep anything from you. No more secrets, okay?”  
“No more secrets,” I agree, and we walk into the kitchen, ready to face the universe side by side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be 1 or 2 more chapters, and then that'll be the end of the fic! i'd love to hear your thoughts on this piece, so please comment! i'm at shayllura.tumblr.com if you want to talk :)


	7. Acquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron finally manages to confront Nyma and Rolo, but will they cooperate? With Shay on their side, they just might.

“We’re almost there,” Pidge yells, peering at the small device in her hands. “Just keep the Castle headed in the same direction.”  
Allura gazes up at me from her position at the Castle’s control center. “Are you ready, Shay?”  
I exhale. “I think so.” If everything works out the way we have planned, then this won’t be any trouble at all. Only the variables have me worried.  
After I told the others of my encounter with Nyma, we decided that we should find her. Pidge and Hunk manufactured a tracking device to lead us to her ship. Once we reach it, Hunk and I will pick them up in the Yellow Lion and bring them to the Castle. Allura believes that they will trust us more easily if they see me with them, and the Yellow Lion is the roomiest. We plan to negotiate with them on the Castle. We should be more than capable of physically subduing them if something goes wrong, but I do not think it will be necessary. We would not offer our help unless they sorely needed it.   
“Here!” Pidge exclaims, pointing to the right. “Do you see it?”  
Indeed, I see the small craft floating in space, looking as lonely as a single star surrounded by darkness. Adrenaline flows through my body. This mission has less at stake than most of our previous missions, yet it seems much more personal in nature. I will try my hardest to make it work out.   
“C’mon, Shay!” Hunk waves me over, his face set in a look of determination. I hold onto him as we zip down to his lion. He sits in the pilot’s seat and I stand behind him, peering out into space. The lion emits a low growl and the cockpit vibrates ever so slightly.  
“I wasn’t too sure about giving these guys a second chance,” Hunk says, maneuvering the lion toward the small ship, “but if you and Allura say so, then I guess we’d better try.” He glances back at me, smiling faintly. “You two are quite the team, huh?”  
“The princess and me?” I blush. “I suppose so.”  
The lion hovers next to Nyma’s ship. Hunk stands up. “I’ll go fetch them. You wait right here.” He leaves the cockpit and the door slides closed.   
Soon I can see Hunk floating in space, propelled by the jets built into his suit. He taps on the top of the ship. Nyma sticks her head out, looking annoyed. Hunk hands her a slip of paper, on which is written our proposition. She scans it over, then ducks back into the ship. She shortly reemerges holding Rolo’s hand. Hunk tows them both into the lion.   
The three of them enter the cockpit. Nyma lifts her head high and looks me over. “You came back for us,” she says.  
“I keep my word,” I reply. “I care about your plight. Allura does, too. We all do.”  
“Even this fellow?” Rolo asks, jerking his head toward Hunk. He smiles, but his belly looks hollow. Nyma’s does as well. I feel a twinge of sympathy.  
“I’m helping you because it’s the right thing to do,” Hunk says. He pouts. “That doesn’t mean I have to like it. Or you.”  
“Fine by me,” Nyma says. She watches the Castle get bigger and bigger as we approach the hangar. Hunk lands the Yellow Lion, murmuring words of gratitude to it for the amount of weight it was carrying.   
We exit the lion and are met with the rest of the Paladins, led by Allura. Their expressions are welcoming, though I notice they are wearing their paladin armor. Precautions, in case events turn unsavory.  
“Greetings,” Allura says to Nyma and Rolo. “I’m sure you remember us. We have matters to discuss, but that can wait until you are properly fed. Come with us to the kitchen.” She turns and everyone follows her. I lag behind to keep an eye on Nyma and Rolo. Fortunately, they do not seem intent on causing trouble just yet. We seat ourselves at the dining table and they shove their faces with food goo. I remember my first taste of food goo, so many weeks ago. How strange it seemed to me then. Now it is as familiar to me as the pattern on my tunic.   
When the two rogues seem finished with their meal, Allura sits up straight and drums her fingers on the table. “Well, then. It is time for us to discuss your fate.”  
“Fine by me,” Nyma asserts. “Just give us a chunk of Balmera and we’ll be on our way.”  
“Our Balmera crystal? No way,” Lance chimes in. “We need that to power the Castle, and besides, Allura’s got a better idea.”  
“Thank you, Lance.” Allura nods. “Although we considered giving you a piece of our ship’s crystal, we ultimately decided that sending you on your way like that was not the best idea. You would still be in danger from the remaining Galra forces, and we do not wish to condemn anyone to such misfortune.”  
“So what do you propose?” Nyma asks. “Spit it out, princess.”   
“Certainly.” Allura glances at me. “Shay, would you like to explain?”  
“I would.” I regard Rolo and Nyma, who seem apprehensive but curious. I take a deep breath. “Team Voltron would like to invite the two of you to temporarily reside with us in the Castle. We want your help to reach out to the less fortunate residents of the planets with which we ally. With your assistance, we can show the universe that Team Voltron is here to protect everyone from evil, not just the rich and fortunate. In return, we promise you food, shelter, and enough resources to help you achieve a stable life once our work is over. What do you say?”  
Rolo rubs his chin. “Helping out people who are like us? That doesn’t sound too bad.” He looks at Nyma. “You in?”  
Nyma frowns, her violet eyes calculating. “It seems too good to be true, if you ask me.” She stares daggers at Allura. “Why would someone who left us to be found and arrested by the Galra want to help us now, huh? You just want to use us for your own gain.”  
Rolo puts a hand on Nyma’s arm. “That was a long time ago. I’m sure they were just doing their job.”  
Nyma pays no attention to her partner in crime. “Well, princess? Got anything to say to us? Or is that bejeweled head of yours as empty as-”   
“Stop.” I barely realize I have said anything until I hear the word leave my lips. I stare Nyma down. “You will not disrespect the princess in her own Castle. We all want to help you, Nyma. I will not let your pride get in the way of that.”  
She glares at me, but I think I see something in her expression soften. Her lower lip trembles and she stares down at the table. Allura takes this moment to speak up.  
“I know that no apology I give you will erase the suffering you have endured, suffering due in part to my actions. I wish to rectify my mistake, to help you as well as others, because that is what Team Voltron does. We spend countless vargas trying to improve lives by even a small amount. This is the effort to which I dedicate my life. You deserve this assistance just as much as anyone.” Allura smiles, slightly strained, and I see that although she does not wish to show it, she is worried.  
Nyma looks up, a half smile on her own face. “You’re right about that,” she quips. “All right. We’ll take your deal.”  
I exhale. The tension I did not realize I harbored disappears, and I grin. Allura glances at me, smiling genuinely now, her face flushed.   
“Woo-hoo!” Lance cheers. “The exclusive club of lions just got two new members!”  
“That’s nice and all,” Keith says, “but where are they going to sleep?” He glances at Coran. “Are there any spare bedrooms?”  
“None in living conditions, I’m afraid.” Coran twists his mustache, deep in thought. “Of course, given a few days, I’m sure that we can clean them up. But for now…” He shrugs.   
“We can room together, don’t worry,” Rolo says. “We don’t take up very much space.”  
“I’m terribly sorry about the inconvenience,” Allura assues him. “The two of you can sleep in my bedroom for the time being. I’ll stay with Shay - if that’s okay?” She looks at me questioningly.   
“Of course!” I reply. My voice squeaks and Hunk gives me a knowing smirk. Allura beams.   
“Wonderful!” she exclaims, standing up. “Paladins, dismissed. Shay, please accompany me to show our guests to their room.   
“Gladly,” I say. I follow her out of the room. Now more than ever, I know that I would follow her anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter! just one more to go. thank you to everyone who has been patient with me and my erratic updating schedule :P if you wanna talk about shayllura, hmu at shayllura on tumblr!!

**Author's Note:**

> my first voltron fic!! i hope u like it, i love this pairing myself <3


End file.
